Hitherto, for example, office buildings, various facilities or the like are provided with a lighting control system to remotely control lighting loads, such as luminaires, arranged in each lighting area such as each floor or each area.
In this lighting control system, plural lighting apparatuses are communicably connected to a central control apparatus as a lighting control apparatus through a transmission line, and the respective lighting apparatuses are controlled by signals from the central control apparatus. Besides, since the central control apparatus communicates with the plural lighting apparatuses through the transmission line, the central control apparatus can integratedly control the lighting apparatuses.
In this kind of lighting control system, a luminaire that can change light color, such as an LED luminaire using, for example, a light-emitting element of a light-emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as LED), is sometimes used as the lighting apparatus.
In the lighting control system, lighting control is sometimes performed such that plural LED luminaires are divided into plural groups, and a different light color is assigned to each of the groups.